


【生面】骑车篇下

by LFSHSM



Category: Supernatural Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFSHSM/pseuds/LFSHSM





	【生面】骑车篇下

沈面面搂住罗浮生的脖子，嘴角扬起勾人地笑，“生哥，这次我先来服务你，如何？”  
罗浮生咽了声口水，哑着声音，“怎么个服务法？”  
沈面面的手顺着罗浮生的脖子滑到胸口，调皮地绕着乳尖画了个小圈圈，又继续向下移，摸到了罗浮生欲望勃发的地方，弹了一下，“你想怎样呢？夫君？”  
罗浮生强忍着欲望，配合自家的小磨人精，轻笑，“为夫自然听夫人的？”  
“呵~”沈面面张嘴含住罗浮生硬地发涨的性器，一寸一寸慢慢吞入。  
罗浮生闭紧了眼，低哑着声，“面面，舔舔……”  
沈面面并不说话，把硬挺的性器吐出一半，用舌头压上性器的顶端，舔了几下，又整根吞入，用喉头挤压着罗浮生性器的顶端，舌头轻轻舔着柱身，“舒服吗？”  
“嘶~”罗浮生发出一声闷哼，他的小生生被诱惑地更加亢奋，“嗯……”  
沈面面也不再作弄他，来回地吞吐着他的性器，次次深入咽喉……

二十分钟后，沈面面脸酸的很，而自己嘴里的这个东西还没射出来的迹象，有些气急败坏，“罗浮生！！！你好了没？！！！”  
罗浮生有些无语，“……快了……”明明是你这个小祖宗先撩的我，现在把他撩的欲望喷张，就想甩手不干了？！虽然自己也差不多快要到了，但莫名得还是有些憋屈，媳妇总想自己快一点，持久不好吗？？？  
“哼╯^╰……”俯身又含上害他嘴又酸又些微痛  
的大家伙，不服气地轻轻撕咬了一口顶端的小口，结果被猝不及防的射了一嘴，来不及吞咽地精液顺着嘴角流出来，“咳……咳……”  
罗浮生无措地张着嘴，“我觉得我可以解释的……”  
“算了……”沈面面知道他不是故意的，也不想跟他计较，翻过身呈大字型躺在床上，媚意横生，“那你来补偿我吧~”  
“OK！”罗浮生收拾好心情，俯身把沈面面嘴角流出来的白色液体舔干净，然后轻轻吻上沈面面的嘴。  
沈面面顺势搂上罗浮生的脖子，配合的张开嘴，任由他的舌头探入口腔，纠缠自己的舌头。  
舌头在唇齿间纠缠的声音含糊又旖旎，罗浮生一只手顺着沈面面的脖子往下探去，捻住小小  
的乳尖或轻或重地碾压。  
“另一边……也要……”沈面面地声音含糊不清地从两人接吻地唇间传出来。  
罗浮生地手顺从地转移到另一颗小红豆上，用力地蹂躏着。  
“嗯……”  
罗浮生放开沈面面被亲吻地红红地有些肿地嘴，细碎的吻落到他脖子、胸口上，然后含住沈面面硬的有些发痛地乳尖，轻轻啃弄，伸手抓住早已硬起小小面，撸动了几下。  
“唔……快点……”沈面面难耐地腰微微拱起。  
“知道了，小祖宗……”  
罗浮生加快速度，继续抚弄着小小面，大拇指还也意无意地蹭过顶端流水地小口，嘴上地动作也不停。  
没过一会儿，沈面面的身体一下子僵住，目光迷蒙，手紧紧地抓住罗浮生的头发，射到了罗浮生地嘴里。  
罗浮生把沈面面射出来的液体全部咽了下去，“舒服吗？”  
沈面面舔舔嘴角，“还行，继续努力？”  
“呵~”罗浮生舔着后槽牙，这小祖宗嘴还挺硬。

手伸进沈面面嘴里，捉住他的舌头，捏了几下，润湿了之后，径直探向沈面面下面的那张小嘴。  
沈面面翻身趴在床上任他动作。  
一根手指慢慢撑开内壁，像深处摸索前进，待探到深处，开始模仿性交地动作摩擦剐蹭。  
很快，第二根手指也探了进去，开始抠挖、搅动内里的穴肉……  
“唔……”沈面面咬住了身下的被子。  
在里边肆意了一会儿，罗浮生把手指抽了出来……  
换上了舌头，粗糙的舌苔舔上不停在蠕动地穴口，因为先前已经开拓过了的原因，舌尖很容易的就探了进去，罗浮生试探性地舔了肉璧一下，紧紧地肉道就收缩地夹住他的舌头。  
“嗯……罗浮……生”沈面面被激烈地快感刺激地叫了出来，手也不安分地探向自己地胸口，揉着两颗有些红肿发硬地乳头。  
罗浮生继续舔一下，柔嫩地肉壁就收缩一下，感受着蠕动地肉璧挤压着他的舌头，继续用舌尖四处探寻沈面面的敏感点。  
突然，舌尖舔到了一个小小的凸起，沈面面地小穴猛的收紧，人也猛的一颤。  
沈面面刚想让他慢一点，结果又被罗浮生使坏地舔了一下，脑海瞬间一片空白，身体承受不住地一直颤抖，叫出了声。  
“啊……罗……浮生……啊……”  
罗浮生又舔了了几下，沈面面扬起了头，性器颤抖地射了出来。  
罗浮生把舌头撤了出来，拿着枕头垫在沈面面地肚子下，性器抵到小穴的入口，不断蠕动地穴口夹住了肉棒的顶端。  
罗浮生看着还在失神的沈面面，腰身一挺，轻松地顶开了松软地穴口，往里边推进，穴口地褶皱渐渐地被撑平。  
“唔……啊……”蹭到某一点，沈面面的身子猛的一弹，臀部里的肉茎更向内部深入的推进了一点。  
罗浮生感觉再也进不去了，开始摆动腰身，缓缓地抽出来，又狠狠地插进去，没有一丝技巧，仅仅靠着蛮力狠狠地肏干着。  
“啊……慢……慢点……”  
密密麻麻地快感袭上还在失神的沈面面，令他忍不住的叫出声。  
性器来回地摩擦着敏感地内壁，肠壁蠕动着绞紧性器，却一次次地被毫不留情地肏开。  
沈面面本能地抬高屁股，配合着罗浮生快速地抽插，脸上都是因快感强烈不断滑落地泪水。  
快感不断地向他袭来……  
突然夹着自己地肉道不断地收缩，罗浮生知道他的高潮快要来了，快速地又肏干了数下。  
“啊——”  
被突然加快地速度刺激，沈面面尖叫着射了出来。  
肠道激烈地收缩着，罗浮生又肏弄了几下，闷哼一声，射了出来。  
滚烫地精液射进肠道地深处，烫的沈面面又射了一次。  
罗浮生把自己的性器抽了出来，抱着身体瘫软地沈面面去了浴室清理。  
沈面面累得在浴缸里直接睡着了，嘴里还呢喃着什么。  
罗浮生凑近一听，顿时失笑，这小祖宗还在惦记这事。  
“罗浮生，你答应我要教我骑车……”  
罗浮生贴近他耳朵，也不管他听不听地到，“肯定教你，我的小祖宗……”


End file.
